Jakked to Haven
by Jake Wolf
Summary: A young man who's life is going through shit is dragged into the gameverse of Jak 2, and ends up changing in many ways. He meets a different Jak than the game, and finds out the world is very different from how the game showed it to be. Major AU, Dark themes, humor, fighting, eco manipulation, powers, changed Jak, changed Daxter, Adult content, Lemons, death, and so much more.


**Well here it is Jakked to Haven. It's got my OC in it, which is normal for me, and it's in his view. Other than that the story speaks for itself. The stranger is someone we all know I just changed up their wardrobe a bit to fit with how my character views things. I also added some new types of Eco and there will be channelers in this era besides just Jak. They'll just be well hidden. There will be other wise ones than Damos and Onin, but other than that we'll see what changes I wreak upon the world of Jak's 2 and 3. Anyway on to the introduction, legalities, and first chapter.**

Jakked to Haven

Legalities: I don't own Jak and Daxter. I do however own all original characters. That said this story will have some of the characters in forms they weren't in in the game. There will be dark themes, there will be humor, but all in all, there will be action and adventure galore. I think that's everything so On with the Show.

Chapter 1: My life gets Jakked up

Life is a bitch, I'm serious she's a total and absolute bitch. Death on the other hand is a sweet little girl, who I've had the pleasure of meeting at multiple times, including my own suicide attempts and final death before I ended up here. That is not the point though, yes Life is a bitch, and death is innocent, but that doesn't mean they have the right to toy with my existence at the whims of fate and destiny, which are cruel and evil. Anyway I should begin at the beginning, huh?

It all started about five years ago. I was nineteen and I just left home after graduating high school. I wandered from place to place looking for an apartment to call my home. My parents would have let me stay with them but I wanted to be on my own, which was why I'd left in the first place. Well that and I couldn't stand most of my family. I finally found an apartment for a few hundred bucks a month, cheaper than any other place though it required maintenance, and I was living on a writer's budget. I'd managed to sell a few short stories so I had money in my pocket and a monthly income with the magazine I sold my stories to, but that was pretty much it.

Besides that I occasionally did jobs for people netting me another hundred bucks or so a week. This was great because I didn't really have much going for me. I was skinny, had a lack of muscle tone, stood five foot nine, had grey eyes that changed color, had dirty blonde hair, and usually wore baggy clothes that ended up making me even smaller in appearance. I slouched so I didn't seem to reach my full height, and I had acne that was pretty bad. I wore glasses, which I managed to afford transitioning lenses so they were usually sunglasses, though I also had a pair of sunglasses that were my prescription.

I was stronger than I looked, though you wouldn't know it if you asked anyone who knew me. I had a bit of a temper, so I got into fights now and then, which got me a bad reputation in school, and followed me to some of my jobs. So I couldn't afford much new stuff besides clothes and the occasional used PS2 game. Thankfully that was ok because I had my ps2 and it worked just fine. My favorite games to play were RPG's and action/adventure games. I especially loved things by Naughty dog and Square Enix now Square Soft.

It was while playing one of these games that my life took a nose dive leading to here. I was plugging in my system on a stormy night, with my current favorite Jak 2 plugged in. I'd beaten the entire Jak series other than combat racing and I was planning on getting everything on Jak 2 including all the secrets and Jak's powers. I hadn't done so last time I played the game and I wanted to see what all of them were.

However as I plugged in my controller and turned on the game something strange happened a whirling vortex appeared on my TV and something grabbed me pulling me into it. I yelled as I fell and face planted on a hard dirt packed street. I got up quickly and looked around then noticed four men in suits approaching me. I quickly hid and they passed me by then I felt my muscles tense up and resisted the urge to yell as my body felt like it was on fire. I walked out from behind the building I was hiding behind and followed the guards thinking they could tell me where I was.

As I walked I didn't notice the difference in my gait, my height, or appearance. I watched as two figures fell from the sky and landed on the ground hard. The smaller of the two ran off yelling "I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" I rushed into the guards knocking them around and started punching and kicking them. I glanced at the person on the ground and saw two of them pick them up. I couldn't tell what they looked like, because they were wearing baggy clothes and had goggles over their eyes. I continued kicking and punching until I was knocked down and the wind was knocked from me.

I glared at them as they pounded away at my back and stomach then coughed up a bit of blood causing them to study me and pick me up. They smirked and said "Thank you for volunteering." I wondered what I'd gotten myself in to then spat into the face of one of the guard's mask noticing his uniform was crimson. I knew I definitely not on earth anymore because of the way the people's masks looked. I mentally sighed and berated myself, but I could never stand bullies so I told myself to give it a rest. I silently wondered who the person I'd tried to save was, and how they were holding up as we were thrown into a zoomer and taken to our dungeon.

I call it our dungeon because they manacled us to the walls of the zoomer and drove us through some high security areas. I thought about what the little thing had said and hoped he was serious because I had a feeling, that the one I tried to save and I were both in deep shit. This wasn't too odd, despite the fact I usually didn't get into too much trouble on my own.

I winced as they threw me in the cell next to the figure, and said "You'll start in the morning have a good rest." I looked through the bars at my counterpart and asked them "You alright?" They nodded rubbing their wrists. I resisted the urge to do the same and said "That's good, do you have a name?" Another nod this time I was starting to get annoyed. I asked "Can you tell me it?" This time a head shake. I raised an eyebrow and asked "Why not?" They pointed at their throat which I could just barely see and then mimed trying to talk.

I blinked and asked "Something wrong with your throat then?" They shook their head and looked around then motioned with their hand. I watched as they mimed talking with it, then closed it and made it seem like it couldn't. I blinked and said "Ah a mute." They nodded and sighed then I said "Not complete though, you wouldn't be able to make any sound if it was complete."

They blinked and looked at me like "Really?" I nodded and said "You could probably learn to talk with incentive, or if given the chance. I don't know, I've never dealt with a partial mute, or full mute before." I blinked as I realized something; the only voice I could hear as I was talking was my own. I didn't hear my father's disapproving voice, my mother's disappointment, or any of it. I was finally free of the voices. I don't know what caused them to go away but I was thankful for it, whatever it was. I sighed and lay down on my cot after the mute did the same.

I slipped into a light doze then dreamed about back home. In the dream my family told me they were ok and everything would be alright. I told them no because I didn't know how to get back and they just smiled. I sighed realizing they wouldn't understand and just smiled back then it was like a great divide opened between us. The divide slowly got larger and larger until I couldn't see my family then a face rose out of it. I couldn't tell whose face it was but it said "There you are hero. You're first challenge is upon you. You must protect her once you get out. She will be weak and susceptible to attacks. Only you can save her. Find the old one and she will guide you."

I stared and started to protest but the voice just went on, "They are preparing you for something you'll never be ready for if you don't harden your mind. The voices were a precursor to what you are about to experience. Be strong, and know that you are the world's only hope. Be brave for you have done this before. Be wise for this is not a time to let your anger or other feelings run away with you. Most of all, Be wary, for there is danger at every turn."

I started to again protest, then changed tactics and started to ask what it meant when I was jerked awake. I shook my head then gasped as I was grabbed by the throat and held up with my feet off the ground by a bulky guard in the crimson uniform. I glared at him and thought _"I would memorize your face if I could see it, just so I can return the favor. Asshole."_ I was dropped and grabbed by two more guards who 'escorted' me to a table where they laid me down and strapped me in. I listened as several people started talking about eco or some such.

It was weird to not know a thing they were saying then I saw a syringe over me full of silver mercury and thought _"Oh hell no, they're not injecting quicksilver into my veins. That's a surefire way to kill someone."_ I started to struggle a snarl distorting my features and tried to break out of the bonds as the needle started to descend toward my chest. It stabbed me over the heart and I gasped as I felt like liquid fire had entered my veins. This couldn't be quicksilver, if it was I'd have died pretty quickly, and messily. Was this that eco stuff they were talking about I wondered.

The plunger of the needle pressed down until my veins were full of its contents then it was drawn out. I started to scream as the fire intensified and started to flow into then out from my heart in all directions. I had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was I wanted no part of it, I struggled vainly against my restraints screaming in pain and horror as the fire filled me until finally it faded away. I gasped in deep pulls of air and heard someone say "Amazing no one's ever survived a dose of silver eco not even channelers."

I wondered what channelers were and what they had to do with this eco stuff. I couldn't move though because I'd wasted all my energy when I was struggling and they wasted no time in pounding away at my body when I was released from my restraints so I couldn't fight. They threw me back in my cell and grabbed the figure I'd been talking to, who looked terrified; I slowly sat up and yelled "LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE! I'M THE ONE YOU'RE EXPERIMENTING ON NOT THEM! THEY CAN'T EVEN TALK FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES, SO LEAVE THEM ALONE!" They ignored my cries and dragged them off saying something about dark eco.

I swore and threw myself against the bars trying to get at them as they passed my cell and managed to slip my hand into the figure's giving them a reassuring squeeze saying "Don't worry, we'll both survive this and get out. Just hold on. I promise I'll get you out." They looked at me through their goggles and nodded then were dragged away holding back whimpers of fright. I snarled as I lunged at the bars over and over coughing as the eco continued to work its way through my system. I slammed myself against the bars one last time as my strength almost completely gave out then crawled to my bunk and curled up in a ball wracked by pain.

The pain subsided after a few hours as they came back carrying a man wearing the same clothes as the stranger. He looked like hell, and was barely conscious. I walked over to my cell door and reached through to grasp the man's hand he turned to me and stared with wide eyes. I smiled slightly and said "Easy stranger I'm your friend." He nodded as they threw him in his cell and reached through the bars to grab my hand again I held it as he breathed deeply looking in pain. I studied him and he studied me then said "So this is what you look like, huh?" He nodded and I said "Good to know."

They'd ripped off the outer robe he'd been wearing and replaced it with a burlap tunic and pants. They were loose on him almost as if he'd lost weight. I studied him noticing his figure wasn't very masculine and asked "They starving you or something?" He shook his head and I said "Guess your clothing tricked me into thinking you were bigger than you are." He shrugged as we looked at each other then curled up as the pain racked his body. I talked him through it, wishing someone would talk to me when I was in pain.

He finally sat up and smiled at me wanly and I said "It'll be alright, I'll get us out of here." He nodded and I promised myself silently "I'll get you out at least. Hopefully before too long, but I will get you out in one piece one way or another. Even if getting you out means I'm stuck here." I didn't know why I felt so protective unless it was my inner beast that was guiding me. It wouldn't be the first time my beast had led me along by the nose, since that was practically how I lived my life when I was younger and why I was in as much trouble as I was.

I shook my head to clear it then said "Get some sleep. I'll wake you before the guards come back." He nodded at me and lay down on his cot then I sat on my own and watched for the guards. I didn't know why but I felt like this stranger wasn't such a stranger. It was almost as if he was connected to me. Maybe it was just because we were in a similar situation, but maybe it was something else. I didn't know, but all I did know was I would protect them no matter the cost. I don't know why I thought of them as a them instead of a him after that first day, but I would later think of them differently.

 **Well there's chapter 1. Our protagonist and the strange rare going under eco treatment at Baron Praxis's orders, of course they don't know that yet. They just know it hurts. I need to know in the reviews if I should do something from Daxter's viewpoint before ending this arc and starting on the rebel arc. No worries the jail arc has about two or three more chapters regardless of Dax's view, but if it has Dax's view then I have to add to the arc making it five to seven chapters instead of three to five.**


End file.
